The present invention is directed to a dock light warning system and more specifically to a red light/green light system mounted in a common housing mounted on the outer surface of the dock structure adjacent a dock door to advise a truck driver when it is safe to back up to a dock or depart from a dock.
Many systems have been utilized over the years to prevent the unauthorized movement of a truck toward and away from a loading dock to prevent injury to employees involved in the loading and unloading of the truck. Many of these systems have relied upon complicated, physical restraint structures which actually grip a portion of the truck or block the wheels of a truck to prevent the truck from unauthorized movement away from the loading dock. Such systems are extremely complicated and expensive to build and install and frequently can cause expensive damage to a truck.
Applicant""s U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,059) is directed to an extendible and retractable safety pole which is located in front of a truck when it is backed up to the loading dock. Thus, the truck driver will have a highly visible pole blocking his removal of the truck from the loading dock when it is in the extended position. When the loading or unloading operation of the truck is completed and the dock door is closed, the pole will automatically retract, thereby allowing the truck driver to leave. Although this system is simpler than the mechanical restraint systems, it is still somewhat expensive to install and maintain.
The present invention provides a warning system to truck drivers which is less complicated and less expensive than the prior art systems which still provides a very distinctive warning to a truck driver against moving his truck.
The present invention provides a dock light warning system wherein a red light and a green light are mounted in a common housing adjacent the door of the loading dock. When the door is closed, the green light will be on which provides a bright but diffuse green light which clearly indicates to a driver that it is safe to approach or depart from the loading dock. Once the truck is in position adjacent the loading dock in front of the door, the door of the loading dock may be opened. The opening of the door automatically changes the light from green to red. The red light is located at a height approximately equal to the average height of an outside rearview mirror on a truck adjacent the driver""s side thereof. The red light emanates from the housing and provides a narrow, 5xc2x0 beam spread, thereby concentrating the light directly onto the outside rearview mirror on the driver""s side so as to reflect the bright red light into the face of the driver, thereby clearly warning the driver that the truck should not be moved.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent and more readily appreciated from the following detailed description of preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.